Electronic systems often include a user interface through which a user can communicate with the system. For example, in electronic access control systems, a user interface is commonly used to identify a user, and the access control system allows access if the user is determined to be an authorized user. For example, certain conventional user interfaces include a keypad or a credential reader. These systems may have certain limitations including, for example, the amount of time it takes for the user to operate the interface. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in systems and methods for interfacing with electronic systems.